hub_squadteamwork_is_magicfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Marillia
Princess Marillia 'is a ballerina princess the co-ruler of Hub Island alongside her younger sister Princess Marina. In addition to her responsibility of bringing love and beauty, she has also been the teacher of Lief and Komodo at different periods in time, often addressing Twilight as "my faithful student" while mentoring her. She has a pet kitsune named Choko. Depiction in the series 'History 'Ruling Hub Island' In the first episode's prologue, a storybook-like narrative portrays the elder ballerina princess and her younger sister. The elder sister is later named Princess Marillia. Marillia is introduced in the prologue of the first episode, depicted in a series of medieval-style drawings with a narration that says that "two ballerina sisters who ruled together ... created harmony for all the land," and that "the eldest used her dancing powers to bring love and beauty; the younger danced to bring courage and harmony." The narration continues: their subjects, the Hub characters (humans, animals, and ponies), were given love and beauty by the elder sister but the Hub characters fought braverly with their courage, which made the younger "ballerina" grow bitter, eventually refusing to dance to bring her magic. Her bitterness "transformed her into a wicked dancer of darkness: Night Marina." The elder sister reluctantly harnessed the power of the The Elements of Teamwork and banished her "in" the North Star for 10 years, maintaining harmony in Hub Island by taking responsibility for both love, beauty, courage, and harmony. Following the prologue, Lief reads of a prophecy that states that "on the longest day of the tenth year the shining moon will aid in Dancer In The Star's escape, and she will bring about sorrow and darkness," though Jasmine dismisses it as "an old Hub tale." The day of Night Marina's return is also the 10 year anniversary of the Friend Friendship celebration, so Princess Marillia sends Lief to oversee the celebration's preparations, which are being held in Hub City, and encourages Lief to "stop going on those reckless adventures" and make some new friends, much to Lief's surprise. Marillia is expected to appear at Hub City's pavilion, but she goes missing and Night Marina's appears in her place instead. Marillia doesn't reappear until Night Marina is defeated and transformed back into Princess Marina at the end of Teamwork is Magic (Part 2) by Lief and his new friends. Princess Marillia offers her younger sister a chance to rule by her side again, and she accepts. :"Time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little sister. Will you accept my friendship?" :— Marillia offering Marina redemption Prior to ruling Equestria Marillia describes more of her history in Return of Teamwork (Part 1). She tells Lief and his friends that before Princess Marina and she stood up to Slappy the Dummy, he ruled over Hub Island, keeping it in a state of horror and terror. Marillia goes on to describe that after seeing how miserable life was for Hub characters, Hubbub characters, and Action and Adventure Hub characters alike, she and Marina discovered the Elements of Teamwork and defeated Slappy, turning him back into a lifeless dummy. Slappy's spirit has returned to his body later because, as Marillia explains, "Marina and herself are no longer connected to the elements." Even further back in time, Lief's Destiny (Part 1) confirms that Marillia was an associate of the legendary messenger of the gods, Hermes. During the Pre-Classical era, Marillia and Marina were involved in the first defeat of the evil Dr. Maniac, sending the villain to the computer world. Friend Friendship Celebration The Friend Friendship Celebration is first mentioned in Teamwork is Magic (Part 1). Lief reads of the legend of the Dancer in the Star, who is set to return and bring everlasting darkness and sorrow "on the longest day of the tenth year"since her defeat, which is also the tenth year of the Friend Friendship Celebration. Princess Marillia sends Lief to oversee the preparations for the celebration in Hub City, where it's being held this year, also telling him to make some new friends while he does that. Night Marina claims to have been imprisoned for ten years, so this indicates that the first celebration happened after Marina was imprisoned. It is a celebration of Marillia imprisoning her and restoring the peace to Hub Island. During a party, Jasmine and Barda remind an irate Lief that the Hub characters have to stay up all night in order to witness Princess Marillia raise the sun. Later, at the Hub City pavilion, the Mayor holds a brief speech and introduces Princess Marillia, but she turns up missing, and Night Marina appears in her place. Only at the end of the Teamwork is Magic (Part 2) does Princess Marillia reappear with the defeat of Night Marina, and the power of teamwork subsequently rises. In the Prince Komodo (Part 1) premiere, the Celebration is featured and mentioned. Unlike the previous Celebrations, this represents not the defeat of Night Marina but the return of Princess Marina. Overseeing Lief's studies Princess Marillia refers to Lief as her "most faithful friend" and student in the first episode, and Lief is very proud of this fact. At the end of the second episode, Marillia tasks Lief with staying in Hub City with his friends and writing a weekly report about his studies of the "magic of teamwork and friendship", which Lief usually sends via Kree. These letters typically serve to illustrate each episode's moral for the show's viewers. Marillia is asked to come to Hub City by Barda in Lesson None, after Lief, fearing that being unable to send a friendship report will have dire consequences, enchants his old Kin doll, Monty, causing all of Hub City to fight over it. Marillia arrives and undoes the spell, then sternly asks Lief to meet her at the castle. Despite Lief's fears, Marillia does not reprimand him, telling him that he should only send a teamwork and friendship report if he learns a lesson. She also decrees that Lief's friends may also send her teamwork and friendship reports. Personality Princess Marillia acts as a mentor to Lief and Komodo. She often does not directly state her goals but rather gives the advice to help her students find the answers they need. For example, she wrote a letter prompting Lief to make new friends and form a new team in Teamwork is Magic (Part 1) when her goal was for Lief to find the The Elements of Teamwork. Despite being royalty, she often encourages her subjects to relax with jokes and gentle questions. She also shows great patience with any inappropriate behavior towards her. Princess Marillia displays a fun-loving side when she chuckles at the bottle of disappearing ink sent to her by Lief in Pranks A Lot, Sasquatch. While kindhearted and slow to anger, Marillia's patience does have its limits. When faced against the threat of Slappy's return in Return of Teamwork (Part 1), Marillia wastes no time in demanding that Slappy return the stolen Elements of Teamwork. Also, in Lief, when Barda makes her aware that Lief inadvertently unleashed mass chaos onto Hub City in her obsessive attempts to find a teamwork and friendship report to send to the Princess, Marillia personally intervenes to undo Lief's out-of-control spell. She sternly orders her "student" to a private meeting to discuss his actions but remains understanding, and at the insistence of Lief's friends she agrees not to punish Lief, instead asking them all to send her teamwork and friendship reports only when the lessons make themselves apparent to them. Marillia can also be very forgiving. As mentioned, she does not punish Lief for the chaos he caused in Lesson None. In Keep Calm and Berry On, she firmly believed that Dain could be redeemed, in spite of the trouble he had caused in the past. She mentions that Winter is one of her favorite seasons in The Lunar Moon Dance Night while at Hub City to celebrate the Lunar Moon Dance Night. Magic Marillia says that only she can open the room where the Elements of Teamwork are stored. The legend narrated in Teamwork is Magic (Part 1) tells that Marillia danced to bring love and beauty, and that she had danced to bring courage and harmony in her sister's absence. A display of Marillia brings all the powers of love, beauty, courage, harmony, and teamwork is depicted in Hub Squad Chronicles, and the sunrise coincides with Princess Marillia return in Teamwork is Magic (Part 2). Princess Marillia's symbol is a stylized heart, which matches her responsibility of bring love and beauty. Marillia is said to have wielded the Elements of Teamwork on two occasions. The first is in the legend narrated in the show's first episode, which says that "the elder sister" Marillia used the elements to banish Night Marina. The second is in Return of Teamwork (Part 1), where Marillia says that she and her sister discovered the Elements of Teamwork and used them to defeat Slappy. In the same episode, Marillia further explains to Lief and his friends that she and Marina are no longer connected to the Elements, and that Lief and his friends have to face Slappy with the Elements now. Both of the confrontations and using the Elements against Slappy and Night Marina are fully explained in minor detail in Prince Komodo (Part 1) and Prince Komodo (Part 2). Other than raising the sun and wielding the Elements of Teamwork, Princess Marillia displays telekinesis in various episodes and in the show's theme song. In Lief's Destiny (Part 2), Princess Marillia performs a magic transferring ritual with Princess Marina and Komodo's parents and grandfather. When completed, Marillia's heart symbol is colorless and is left weak and fatigued, but she regains it alongside her magic following Lief and his friends' victory over Dr. Maniac and the return of all the stolen magic. Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Females Category:Other Characters Category:Characters